Spotfur
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Spotkit |mother=Cinderheart |father=Lionblaze |sisters=Hollytuft, Sorrelstripe, Flykit |brothers=Fernsong, Snapkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Spotkit is a spotted tabby she-cat. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Twigpaw returns to ThunderClan with her friend, Finpaw, having left SkyClan. Sparkpelt finds the pair, and although hostile, she leads them to ThunderClan's camp. Once there, Twigpaw feels her heart warm as she scans the faces of her old Clanmates: Cinderheart is one of them, sitting with Blossomfall as their kits play and wrestle at their paws. :As sickness starts setting in, Alderheart finds himself worrying for Snapkit, Spotkit, and Flykit, since the young kits have been venturing around camp more often. He is aware that if they catch the illness, like the young she-cat Plumkit, it might be hard to fight it off. The dark ginger tom prays in his mind, hoping to find watermint, since his Clan needs it. :When Alderheart comes up with the idea to move Briarlight away from the medicine den, and to the nursery, he gets help from Lionblaze and Bumblestripe. They manage to carry Briarlight to the nursery, but the young medicine knows how crowded it is; the three toms hoist her through the tunnel into the warm den. Cinderheart and her kits come into view, along with Blossomfall, and Ivypool, who is close to giving birth. :The kits getting excited after Daisy states that the young cats can help with Briarlight's excerise, but before they can jump on her, the cream she-cat stops them, gently warning them. Briarlight offers to play moss ball with the kits, and Alderheart leaves, knowing the dark brown she-cat is settled. :A storm of thunder, lightning, and rain erupts, scaring ThunderClan, so Alderheart races to see how the queens are, and when he enters the nursery, he sees Cinderheart and Blossomfall have moved to a corner. The two queens shelter their kits from the cold with their bodies, and Blossomfall asks where they need to go. Alderheart suggests the elders' den, and the she-cats comply, hurrying along with their children at their sides; the medicine cat makes his way back to the medicine den quickly after. :After, as Alderheart talks with Velvet, a kittypet that's sheltering in ThunderClan after being burnt, he silently notes that Cinderheart spent the night in the elders' den with Spotkit, Flykit, and Snapkit. Then, the ginger medicine cat goes to see how Ivypool and her kits, Thriftkit, Bristlekit, and Flipkit are doing, and after he finishes with his check up, goes to see how Cinderheart is keeping. The fluffy gray queen is curled around her kits, who are said to be older and bigger than Ivypool's, and Cinderheart pleads Alderheart not to wake them, since she only sleeps when they do. Daisy adds that Spotkit and her siblings are strong cats, so apprenticeship won't be far. :Dovewing, a former ThunderClan cat, who now resides in ShadowClan with her mate, Tigerstar, pays her old home a final visit. Alderheart remembers how eagerly she listened to the news of Cinderheart and Ivypool's litters, and her grief over Briarlight's passing. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Cinderheart: Father: :Lionblaze: Sisters: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Flykit: Brother: :Fernsong: Nieces: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: Uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: Great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-aunts/uncles: :Two unnamed kits: Half-great-uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter Great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Unnamed kits: :Darktail: :Unnamed kits: :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Foxleap: :Birchfall: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Pinestar: :Tigerstar: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant relatives: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, ''pages 496-497 :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 |''See more}} Tree References and citations de:Spotkitfi:Spotkitpl:Plamkaru:Подпалинка Category:Females Category:Kits Category:River of Fire characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters